


Illuminazione di poco conto

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 3: 10. Fango</a></p><p>C’è un’aria strana tra Padfoot e Moony, negli ultimi tempi: James se ne accorge a stento, perché la sua mente non è affatto lucida quando diventa Prongs [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminazione di poco conto

C’è un’aria strana tra Padfoot e Moony, negli ultimi tempi: James se ne accorge a stento, perché la sua mente non è affatto lucida quando diventa Prongs, però, proprio perché in quei momenti è la sua controparte animale che domina,  _sente_  che qualcosa non va. Non è una sensazione di pericolo, ma è come se ci fosse una tensione nell’aria, che non ha niente a che vedere con l’aggressività.  
Beh, un po’ sì.  
_Un bel po’_ : Wormtail si è arrampicato sulle sue corna (Potter ha dovuto chinare la testa fino a terra per permettergli di riuscirci) e da lì osserva, il naso tremante per la pioggia che sembra sul punto di smettere di cadere ma scende ancora, rada, in grandi gocce, la lotta che il cane e il lupo hanno ingaggiato da un po’; il barlume di raziocinio umano di Prongs gli fa pensare che Remus non sarebbe affatto contento del modo in cui Sirius ha scelto proprio un’enorme pozzanghera come arena del duello, visto che ormai i due animali sono irriconoscibili, entrambi inzaccherati di fango come due enormi cani randagi dopo un salto in un fosso.  
Eppure sembrano divertirsi un mondo ad atterrarsi a vicenda, assestandosi morsi alla gola e sulla schiena, e zampate sul muso che fanno volare densi schizzi di terra fangosa anche addosso a loro – James sente Peter che, nel tentativo di ripararsi, si aggrappa con i dentini alla sua pelliccia per non cadere giù; sono due lune piene, ormai, che le loro scorribande notturne finiscono in breve per diventare lotte a due tra Padfoot e Moony, in cui è sempre il lupo a cominciare, come se non aspettasse altro. E dire che, negli ultimi tempi, Remus evita ogni contatto fisico con Sirius ogni volta che può, con grande scorno del suo compagno di stanza, che non fa che innervosirsi;  _ah ecco_ , dice la voce di James, rintanata chissà dove nella testa del cervo,  _è come se le loro controparti animali riuscissero ad esternare liberamente il desiderio di toccarsi di continuo, non importa se con i morsi o le zampate._  
È un pensiero illuminante, che forse cambierà per sempre qualcosa nei Marauders: peccato che Prongs si sia stancato di stare lì ad aspettare e, con pochi passi – che fanno ruzzolare Wormtail giù – si avvicina ai due contendenti e prende a schizzare loro addosso il fango con le corna, annullando la presenza di James nella sua testa.  
Pazienza, si vede che non era importante, penserà Potter il mattino dopo.


End file.
